This invention relates generally to doors and door frames and more particularly to double egress doors and door frames.
Double egress frames are designed to separate corridors into fire control sections and to control the traffic flow in the corridor without providing an obstacle. The frame is designed to allow the doors to swing in opposite directions without interference with one another. The doors when closed block the corridor and prohibit the passage of flames from one section to another. The profile of the jambs is a three step shape. The center step is where the door is located.
Although the double egress is used to provide fire separation, the frame can also be used as a strict traffic control device. Since the doors open in opposite direction, traffic is diverted to the right side (left side if required) of the corridor.
The double offset in the frame reduces the corridor opening width. The reduction in the corridor width and subsequent door width violates some building codes that require a minimum clear opening width.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present double egress doors and door frames. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.